Number 1 Hyperactive Shinigami
by Life Between Death
Summary: Naruto is killed By Sasuke and is sent to the Soul society to become a Shinigami, he finds love in an Orange haired Beauty while Fighting off Hollows while at the same time is Half of one


**Zanpakuto = Bold**

 **Hollow =** _ **Bold and Italics**_

 **Human/Anything Else :P**

Naruto was currently looking down at his body, he watched as his longtime Friend and Brother pulled his sparking hand out of his heart and his body fell to the ground with his blood being cleaned away from the rain in the Valley of the End. Sasuke looked at Naruto's body as his eyes morphed into the Mangekyo Sharingan.

"This power… It is enough to DESTROY ITACHI!" Sasuke says, laughing like a maniac.

"Sasuke… how low have you sunk into darkness…" Naruto says sadly, watching Sasuke run away from the Valley of the End to join Orochimaru. Half a minute after Sasuke left Kakashi jumped into the battle ground, the first thing he sees is Naruto's Corpse. Without saying a word he walks over, picking his body up and jumps away to Konoha.

"Naruto Uzumaki I Presume?" Naruto snaps around so fast it looked like he could have matched the Harashin.

"You can see me? Who Are you?" Naruto says quickly.

"Yes i can see you, My name's Rangiku Matsumoto and i'm here to send you to the soul society" She says.

"Soul Society?" Naruto says confused.

"The soul society is basically heaven, and it's also where the Shinigami like me reside" She says. Naruto's eyes widen, since he had heard the legends about how the Shinigami devours your soul when you die.

"Please don't eat me!" Naruto begs. Rangiku just looks at him for a moment before Falling over in laughter causing Naruto to raise an Eyebrow.

"He.. He.. That was funny, No we Shinigami don't eat souls, our purpose is to Send souls to the Society and Destroy hollows which are Souls turned evil who devour other souls" Naruto just nods. Rangiku unsheathes her Zanpakuto and presses it against his forehead and he disappears in a Flash of light along with Rangiku who appears next to him when he enters the Soul Society.

"So Naruto, would you like to become a Shinigami? You have more Spirit Energy than most captains, so you would do well if you did" Rangiku says, giving Naruto a small smile.

"HELL YEAH! Being a Shinigami sounds awesome! How do i join?!" Naruto says, practically bouncing up and down.

"Well then i Guess you have to join the Academy, follow me and i'll take you there, you're lucky because today is the first day of this year" Rangiku says, grabbing Naruto's shoulder, and Flash stepping outside the Academy. Rangiku quickly writes on a piece of Paper, handing it to Naruto.

"Give this to your Academy instructor in room 101" Rangiku says smiling once more before Flash stepping away leaving Naruto alone outside the Academy.

"Room 98.. 99… no… 100… Nope, FInally i found it" Naruto says, stopping outside room 101, Before Rangiku left she gave him a Pair of Normal academy clothes and a Standard Katana that they were required to have. Naruto released a breath and opened the door, causing all eyes to turn to him.

"Yes how may i Help you?" The person Naruto assumed was the instructor. Naruto just silently handed him to note. After he read it he just nodded and smiled at Naruto.

"Welcome to the Academy! You can sit in the Third row" he says, and once he say down his first day in academy began. Once the lesson ended the Teacher called Naruto over.

"Yes Sensei?" Naruto says.

"Here is your dorm room Number Naruto" He says handing Naruto a note. Naruto smiles and bows slightly before running out of the room to his dorm. Once Naruto reaches his room, he opens the door, lays in the bed and falls asleep.

 **(Three Years Later) (A/N: Don't know if this is correct, don't know how long academy is :P)**

Today was the day they were all awakening their Zanpakuto, or trying to at least, since it was very rare to hear the name of your Zanpakuto this early into becoming a Shinigami. Everyone was in the same position, Katana in their lap with their eyes closed, in a meditative form. Naruto began to feel a tug on his mind, and opened his eyes to see he was on top of the Hokage Monument.

"So this is my Mind? Interesting" Naruto says, turning around when he hears footsteps. There was Two people, One was a Man wearing a Sabertooth Pelt as a Cloak around him with Combat boots, Jeans, and a White T-Shirt while the other one was… Him? It looked exactly like him except that he was Black and White with Black and Yellow eyes, he knew from the Eyes that he was A Hollow, he Suspected that he might be part Hollow since he had the Kyuubi in him and it seemed he was right.

"So you're my Zanpakuto and your my Hollow Subconscious" Naruto says, pointing at the man first, the the Hollowfied Version of him, this caused their eyes to widen about the hollow half part.

" **How did you know he was you Hollow Half?"** The Sabertooth man said.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out with the eyes, and the Kyuubi that was in my body when I died" Naruto says, causing them to chuckle.

" _ **We Got a Smart one Huh?"**_ His Hollow Half says.

" _ **Since were the Same person just call me Yang"**_ The Hollow says. Naruto nods, and looks at his Zanpakuto.

"What's your Name? I Need it to Unlock you" Naruto says.

" **I Will tell you but First… Why do you want my Power"** The Zanpakuto says.

"I Want to protect those precious to me… and Destroy Hollows!" Naruto says causing them to Grin.

" **My name is…"**

Everyone was beginning to get worried, Naruto hadn't moved once in Three hours, Everyone had tried to learn their Zanpakuto's name but failed, and they were watching to see if Naruto could do it. Naruto's eyes began to open causing them to look at him wondering if he did it.

"So Naruto? Did you learn its name?" the Instructor asks. Naruto stands up, and his Spiritual Pressure Explodes out of his body causing a beam of White and Black to shoot into the sky, shaking the Entire Seireitei, Alerting all Captains as they Rush to the Academy to see Naruto Calling out his Zanpakuto.

" **DEVOUR… SABERTOOTH!"** Naruto calls out as his Katana forms into a Glowing Ball of Energy before splitting in Half, Forming Twin Katana's. One of his Katana's had a White Blade, with a Black Guard and Handle, and the Other Katana Blade was Black with A white Guard and Handle. All the Captains had their Jaws on the floor at how much Spiritual Energy an Academy Student released. Naruto finally opened his eyes and looked at the Captains and Lieutenants that Showed up. Naruto saw Rangiku and Smiled, running over and Hugging her while she hugged him back. Over the years they became very close.

"That was SOOOOOO COOOOL!" Rangiku says squealing. After Thirty Minutes of the captains Prying her off Naruto he walked up to the captains.

"Can We go have a meeting i need to tell you something" Naruto says, as they nod, grabbing Naruto and Flash stepping to the Meeting hall.

"What is it you need young Soul Reaper?"

"When I Was in my mind it wasn't just my Zanpakuto I met…" Naruto says.

"Who else was there with you besides your Zanpakuto?" Toshiro asks. Naruto places his hand just in front of his face, as his face covers itself in a Black and Red energy. Everyone watches in interest but when he pulls his hand away they are shocked. They see a Hollow mask over his face with Black and Yellow eyes staring at them.

" **I Met my Hollow Half"** Naruto says,

 **Thanks For Reading**

 **Please Review :P**

 **Bye**


End file.
